My Butterfly
by White.Delicacy
Summary: Edward turns a dinner date into the ultimate foreplay, will Bella survive her torture? Lemony, Smutty goodness! Slight D/s themes. For mature audiences only. OneShot. BxE


**A/N: Bella and Edward are married however this is all HUMAN. WARNING: Explicit sexual content with some minor BDSM themes, for mature audiences only. W****ithout further ado, let the lemony goodness (and badness) begin!**

"Do you trust me?" Edward whispers huskily into my ear from behind me. His cool hands lightly trace their way up my legs and lift the bottom of my blue dress up. I gasp as he swiftly pulls down my underwear.

I answer him with a shaky voice, "Of course."

His hand circles around the creamy white flesh of my thigh, inching ever closer to the heat of my sex. My knees threaten to give way as I feel one, then two fingers pushing into me. I feel hot all over and I can barely stand as he thrusts deep into me with his long fingers. I lean my head back onto his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"I thought we might play a game," He smiles in a mischievous yet sexy way.

"O…Okay" I barely manage to stutter out. His fingers are still thrusting deep inside me and I can barely focus. All I can think of is the need building up in me. I just want to rip his white shirt off and –

"Bella?" I hear as the teasing stops suddenly.

"Mmm… what?" I feel out of breath and realize I have been thrusting my hips into Edwards hand, trying to get his fingers deeper inside me. My cheeks flush bright red as I come back to reality. "Edward, aren't we going out for dinner?"

He tilts my head up towards him so I'm looking into his brilliant green eyes. "I fully intend to take you out for dinner as well as make this a night to remember," he says in his silky voice. A voice that travels all the way to the pit of my belly which causes a noticeable dampening.

"What was this about a game?" I suddenly remember him asking me.

"Come with me," Edward pulls my hands back into the bedroom. Suddenly I am blinded by a silk tie over my eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I reach out for him but can't sense him anywhere near me. I'm forced into staying in one spot by my unbelievable clumsiness. I can barely stay on my own two feet when I can see, let alone blindfolded. I still have no idea what is going on but I hear a faint rustling somewhere behind me.

A finger dips into me quickly and is gone just as fast, leaving me panting and more than a little excited.

"Bella, you are so deliciously wet. Are you excited about something?" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know very well what I'm feeling right now. You're frustrating me!" Frustrating is right; he has barely touched me and I'm already dripping and ready for him.

The next thing I know Edward is holding my dress up and his tongue is massaging my clitoris. "Oh God," I groan as I run my hands through his messy bronze hair. No sooner than he started it is over. "Come back," I whine. I feel the heat coursing through me and I rub my legs together in anticipation.

"Spread your legs apart, my sweet, sweet Bella."

I do as he says with some trepidation. What is he up to? Whatever it is, I like it so far. I smile to myself at the thought of his fingers on me.

Edward's low voice is in my ear talking almost menacingly, "Now you're going to do what I say aren't you? Your body is mine. It's my choice if you get pleasure… or if I tease you mercilessly with no release."

My heartbeat picks up as Edward takes on a dominating tone. I feel like I'm melting at the sound of his voice I just wish he would touch me.

Almost as if he could read minds, his hands are cupping my breasts and teasing my nipples through the material of the dress. Those built in bras are never very thick but I don't even care right now. I am in bliss as he rolls my hardening nipples between his fingers. The relentless teasing stops and I feel something cold down below.

"What are you doing?" I ask, feeling a little nervous as straps encircle my thighs and waist.

"I thought you said you trusted me," Edward said sounding a little hurt, but I knew he was just playing. "This, is called a butterfly vibrator," He explains while grabbing another pair of my panties and pulling them onto me.

A vibrator? The horny part of my mind certainly liked the sound of that. Suddenly there is a buzzing feeling right between my legs over my clitoris. "OH!" I gasp as the sensations overtake me. Then they stop. "What did you just do?"

Edward's eyes glint, "Did you just question me Mrs. Cullen?"

I take the hint and even though I am burning with questions as well as desire I simply say, "No sir."

With a cocky smile, Edward holds out his hand for me, "Shall we go to dinner, my lovely wife?"

I take his hand as he walks me out the door and down to our silver Volvo. Ever the gentleman, he opens my door for me before going around the car to sit in the driver's seat. The whole drive there, I can't stop thinking about Edward fingering me. I wanted something bigger. I smile as I think; maybe for dessert. The drive gives me a bit of time to cool down but my fantasizing hinders me from actually calming down all the way. I still feel horny and excited.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asks sounding so innocent.

"Dessert," I giggle and try for a flirty smile.

As we pull into the parking lot an intense vibration starts up again over my sensitive ball of nerves. "Your dessert will be me fucking you so hard that you can't even remember your own name," Edward growls into my ear. I sink into my seat, letting the sensations take over me. Oh god I am so wet.

Edward taps at my window, waves a small black remote and the vibrations stop yet again. This is going to be one hell of a night. He opens the door for me and helps me out of the car. He keeps one hand around my waist, practically holding me up as I am still feeling weak-kneed from the sudden burst of stimulation directly over my clitoris.

We walk inside and Edward smoothly says "We have a reservation, under Cullen."

The waitress leads us to a small booth in the corner of the Italian restaurant. At least Edward has the decency to make sure we get a somewhat private table if he is going to be playing games with me all evening. Edward motions for me to take a seat and as I'm about to slide into the booth a quick blast of the vibrator send my heart and breathing into a frenzy and I stumble, gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" The waitress is looking at me with concern.

"Um… I…I just," I stutter trying to find the word as my face heats up in embarrassment. "I just stubbed my toe," I mumble wishing she would just go away.

"Okay then. Here are your menus, I'll give you a little while to decide and then I'll be right back," she says brightly, not even realizing what dirty things just transgressed beneath my dress.

Edward slides in beside me instead of opposite me as he usually does. I give him a questioning look and he just hands me a menu and asks, "What do you want for dinner? Have whatever you like," before grabbing my thigh and whispering in harsh tones, "But whatever you choose, you had better finish all of it or you will be punished."

The throbbing need was back with a vengeance. Edward is so sexy when he acts all dominant and controlling. I suddenly picture Edward wearing leather pants and a whip in hand. I bite my lip and squirm in my seat. I am just a pent up ball of sexual energy waiting to explode. Edward's hand rubs up and down my thigh and the buzzing starts up yet again, this time at a low setting. It is persistent and just enough to keep me on edge. I feel so distracted. The vibrator buzzes away at my clit and Edward's hands are all over me. His lips are on my neck, leaving blazing hot trails from my ear to my collarbone and back again.

I see the waitress heading towards our table again. My eyes widen and I stifle a gasp as suddenly the vibrator is humming at full intensity and I can barely contain my moans. I'm afraid if I open my mouth I might scream, it feels so good! She is heading right towards us and I can barely hold myself still! Edward wouldn't do this to me, would he?

He would. "Can I take your orders now?" The waitress has reached our table and I feel as though I'm on the brink of orgasm.

"I…Oh I'll…um" I can't even think straight anymore. What was I going to order? Oh god, it feels so good. I'm soaking through my panties with how wet I am.

"We'll just have the Merlot to start please," Edward steps in to my rescue. Is he really rescuing me if he is the source of all my torture?

As the waitress walks away the incessant humming at my sex comes to a stop. I was so close! This endless teasing is driving me insane. I can feel that my panties are completely soaked.

"Bella dear, go to the washroom and remove your underwear, then bring it back to me for safekeeping," Edward said in the most casual tone, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Wh-what?" I stutter out.

"You heard me," He growled in that oh so sexy way.

My eyes widened, "Yes sir!" I shuffled over to the bathroom as quickly as I could, given the fact that the buzzing was back again and every step I took made it feel more and more intense.

I rushed into the bathroom stall and once I was in I splashed some cold water on my face trying to calm down. Thankfully Edward stopped his little toy once I made it to the washroom. I stepped into one of the stalls for privacy just in case someone else came into the bathroom. It was no or never. I pulled my panties off of my hips and let them fall to the floor. Just as they hit the ground the bathroom door squeaked as someone else entered. I scooped up my panties quickly and scrunched them into a ball in my hand. I waited until I heard the sound of the other woman locking the stall before I left, not wanting to be caught with my underwear in my hand.

My face was as red as a beet when I came out of the washroom. Sure enough, Edward spotted me from across the restaurant with a knowing smile on his face. The next second, my toy was buzzing away at me again, making my arousal increase.

I sat down next to him and he held out his hand for my panties. He slipped them into his jacket pocket just as our drinks arrived. Again, when the waitress was near, the intensity of the vibrator turned up immensely and it took all I had to stop from moaning. My need and arousal were growing and I was sure I was getting my juices all over the seat.

"What can I get you both for tonight?" the waitress asked innocently unaware of the activity beneath the table. Edward handed her his menu as he ordered a pasta dish of some sort. I was too far gone to care, just wishing for release at this point.

As I was about to order, I felt him push two fingers inside me, filling me up as the vibrator worked my clit. I felt so close to the edge, all I needed was a little bit more!

"Miss?" the waitress was looking at me waiting for my order.

"Caesar Salad," I managed to gasp out, remembering Edward wanted me to finish all of my meal. I had to make sure I didn't get something too filling. She took our menus and left, while I was left panting after Edward swiftly removed his fingers.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I moaned.

"Because I can, and I want to. I want you to be ready for me tonight Bella."

"I'm ready now," I whined at my merciless husband.

"Soon, love," He smiled and patted my leg, and turned the vibrator down to the lowest setting.

The waitress brought our meals and the teasing was relentless. I could barely eat as with each bite I took, the buzzing would spike up to the highest intensity. I was simply a mass of nerves the entire meal. It was a wonder that Edward finished his dinner at all, as he was paying so much attention to my slow eating and reactions to the stimulation.

Edward, of course, finished before me. I was too distracted and even more so now that he resumed his fingering of me while I ate. Every time I felt close to coming, he would remove his fingers, however the low buzzing kept going, keeping me just on the edge, but never quite pushing me over. I finally finished the last bite of my salad and washed it down with the last few drops of wine. Only when I finished did all the stimulation stop.

"Good girl," Edward cooed after I at last finished my meal.

Edward flagged down the waitress for our bill and slapped a handful of cash on the table. And I thought _I_ was eager to go. He grabbed my head and pulled me in for a deep kiss and put the butterfly vibrator on max. "Ready for a deep, hard, fucking?"

I nearly collapsed on the floor with arousal and desire for Edward in that moment. All I could think about was sex. He kept the vibrator on a medium speed for the entire drive home, making sure I was wet and ready for his cock as he said.

Finally we made it back to our house. Edward still played the gentleman, helping me out of the car and supporting my weight as we walked inside. I felt that I might come any minute, but I just did not have enough stimulation. I rubbed my thighs together as Edward removed his jacket.

"Now, my pet, it is time to fill you up," Edward said as he caressed my nipples and the inside of my thighs.

We moved to the bedroom and he finally removed the butterfly, thereby ending my torture. He lovingly took off my dress and placed kisses down my neck and around each of my breasts, swirling his tongue around each of my nipples, making them stand at attention. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly and said, "Get on the bed and spread your legs, now."

I didn't hesitate after hearing the dominant tone of his voice. I scurried up to the bed and spread my legs, trying to resist the urge to rub my thighs together. I was horny as hell.

Edward unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down, revealing his manhood straining against his boxers to get out. He slowly walked to the edge of the bed and dropped his underwear, letting his cock spring up at the ready.

"Time for a good fucking," he growled, "God, I've been waiting all night for this. Do you know how tempting you looked, squirming in your seat and blushing?"

I moaned loudly, finally able to just let go. He entered me in one big thrust, pushing himself deep inside me to fill my need. He started off with slow, deep thrusts, driving me mad. Finally he couldn't contain himself any longer and starting thrusting into me hard and fast. It felt like heaven after hours of teasing with no sign of release.

"Edward I'm going to come!" I yelled as his thrusts became more and more powerful.

"Come, my sweet," He said and I felt him shoot his load inside of me. At that, I let go and the waves of orgasm overtook me. I threw my head back and screamed as I shook. The waves turned to ripples as I came down from my high and Edward pulled out.

He crawled up beside me and stroked my sweat-soaked hair. "How was that, love?"

I sighed, "Wonderful."

My wonderful husband kissed me sweetly on the ear, and then on the lips and said, "So, dinner again next week?" He smiled his mischievous crooked smile.

"You bet," I answered with no hesitation. We fell asleep in each other's arms feeling satisfied and in love.

The End


End file.
